starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Destructor Estelar/Leyendas
[[Archivo:ISD_arrow.jpg|thumb|right|225px|Un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II]].]] Un Destructor Estelar fue un término usado para describir un cierto tipo de nave capitalStar Wars: Complete Locations, p. 171 mediana''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' Usadas por la República Galáctica, el Imperio Galáctico, la Nueva República, el Remanente Imperial, la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres, la Alianza en exilio, el Imperio Fel, y el Imperio Sith de Darth Krayt, al igual que naves de guerras armadas en general.[[Starships of the Galaxy (2007)|''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)]] El término se originó con la idea de una nave de guerra lo suficientemente poderosa como para destruir sistemas estelares, y no necesariamente indicaba un tipo de nave destructora. Características [[Archivo:Jedi_Attack_Cruiser_1.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Un [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase ''Venator]].]] El término se originó en la Antigua República y se refirió a naves capaces de destruir sistemas estelares enteros con su poder de fuego pesado. La forma de daga se decía que facilitaba la concentración de fuego en la parte delantera. Cualquier nave que se ajustaba a este diseño, se consideraba como una clase de Destructor Estelar. A pesar de ello, muchos modelos fueron diseñados con sus cañones pesados apuntando a los lados de la nave, obstruyendo la visión de la otra en diferentes direcciones.Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections En términos más estrictos, los Destructores Estelares era naves de guerra relativamente comúnes que empequeñecieron a las fragatas y a los cruceros como una de las escalas de naves de guerra estándares del Imperio Galáctico,Imperial Sourcebook y eran más pequeños que los Cruceros Estelares Imperiales. Basado en descripciones del Acorazado Estelar Ejecutor, el punto de corte del Destructor Estelar/Super Destructor Estelar se encontraba en alguna parte alrededor de la longitud de 3.8 kilometros.A Guide to the Star Wars Universe (First Edition), el tamaño del Ejecutor fue descrito como "cinco veces más largo que cualquier Destructor Estelar en la flota Imperial", y longitud es a menudo usado como la dimensón que determina el tamaño de la nave en los libros de SW. [[Archivo:VicStarI-EaW.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Un [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Victoria]].]] Durante las Guerras Clon, éstos Destructores Estelares eran considerados como naves de guerra de peso medio. Con el incremento del tamaño de las naves de guerra durante los tiempos del Imperio, los Destructores Estelares eran a veces denotados como pequeñas naves en la Armada Imperial.Star Wars: Complete Locations, p. 143 En combate, los Destructores Estelares por lo general superaban los diseños de los destructores contemporáneos, similar a como las fragatas estelares eclipsaron a la mayoría de las fragatas contemporáneas. La designación de los Destructores Estelares usualmente era usado para naves de guerra de alrededor de 900 metros''Imperial Sourcebook, p. 60 hasta varios kilometros en longitud,Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 11Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire, p. 12 pero el término general abarcaba naves pequeñas y más grandes.Star Wars: Droids'Imperial Sourcebook, p. 63 En el tiempo del segundo Imperio Galáctico, los Destructores Estelares eran descritos como unos de las más grandes y poderosas naves de guerra del momento, tomando algúnos diseños de señales de los Acorazados Estelares como la clase ''Ejecutor y realizando los roles de grandes acorazados a pesar de su armazón compacto.Star Wars: Legacy 0 Muchas clases de Destructores Estelares a través de las eras se convirtieron en cargadores. En muchos casos, contenían varias alas de cazas estelares. Historia Diseños anteriores [[Archivo:BattleOfSerroco dfna.jpg|thumb|150px|left|Naves de guerra mandalorianas atacando al Coraje en la Batalla de Serroco.]] Durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, 3.963 años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, unas [[Nave de guerra mandaloriana (estilo Venator)|naves de guerra mandalorianas estilo Venator]] fueron usadas por las flotas de los Neo-Cruzados Mandalorianos.Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 17: Nights of Anger, Part 2 Además, el [[Crucero clase Interdictor|crucero clase Interdictor]] con forma de cuña y el [[Crucero de batalla clase Centurión|crucero de batalla clase Centurión]] fueron hechos para la República Galáctica durante las guerras, y más tarde sirvieron al Imperio Sith establecido por Darth Revan.''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' Ejemplos de estas naves incluían al Leviatán y el DevastadorStar Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith Desarrollos de las Guerras Clon Los Destructores Estelares que llevaban la distintiva forma de cuña que llegó a estar asociada con este tipo de nave, estaban en servicio de la posterior Armada de la República, alrededor del momento de las Guerras Clon. Los dos diseños más famosos de este tiempo fueron las clases ''Victoria I'' y ''Venator'', los cuales eran considerados masivos. Otros Destructores Estelares de la República, como las clases ''Imperator'' y ''Tector'', se volvieron infames por su servicio en la Armada Imperial. Los nuevos diseños de Destructores Estelares nacieron del éxito de la [[Nave de asalto clase Acclamator|nave de asalto clase Acclamator]].The New Essential Chronology thumb|250px|right|La [[Nave de asalto/Leyendas|nave de asalto clase Acclamator tuvo una gran influencia en los futuros desarrollos de Destructores Estelares.]] Durante las Guerras Clon, Ingeniería Pesada Rothana construyó grandes diseños de destructores y naves de batalla basados en la clase Acclamator, aunque se desconoce si alguna vez fueron llamados "Destructores Estelares."Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook Además, durante las etapas tempranas de la guerra, Grizmallt fue uno de los varios mundos industrializados que investigaban maneras de superar la historia de éxito de Rothana, pero no se sabe si cualquier clase de nave de guerra resultó de este plan.Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 23 Uso Imperial y Nuevo Republicano [[Archivo:Nebula-class.jpg|left|250px|thumb|El alto costo del [[Destructor Estelar clase Nebulosa|Destructor Estelar clase Nebulosa]] significó que pocas naves fueron construidas.]] Durante el tiempo del Imperio, muchas naves en forma de dagas más pequeñas y menos independientes, como el crucero Inmovilizador 418The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels y el [[Crucero kdb-1 clase Broadside|crucero clase Broadside]],The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide eran a menudo comparados con pequeños Destructores Estelares sin ser clasificados como uno. En el caso del Broadside, fue rebajado de "Destructor Estelar" a "crucero", debido a su falta de poder defensivo y movilidad. Mientras que los Destructores Estelares sirvieron como los combatientes más pesados en muchas flotas compuestas de fragatas y cruceros rebajados, realizaron una función de escolta cuando estaban en presencia de naves de batalla especializadas encontradas en la Armada de la República, o naves de guerra Imperiales más grandes como la clase EjecutorStar Wars: Complete Locations, p. 142 Tanto la República como el Imperio mantuvieron un sistema de nivel superior compuesto por naves más pesadas que un Destructor Estelar, categorizados de Cruceros Estelares a Acorazados Estelares. Construyéndose en la popularidad de los Destructores Estelares en las Guerras Clon, y el nombre del "[[Destructor Estelar clase Super|Destructor Estelar clase Super]]",Starship Battles Preview 1 Muchas de estas naves pesadas eran conocidas en el coloquialismo militar como "Super Destructor Estelar" (algunas veces omitiendo el prefijo "Super"). La Nueva República también usó naves con forma de daga en sus diseños de Destructores Estelares posteriores. Sin embargo, no todas las naves conocidas como Destructores Estelares se adherían a la forma de daga.Cracken's Threat Dossier [[Archivo:PellaeonStarDestroyerLegacyEraSeanCooke.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Tres [[Destructor Estelar clase Pellaeon|Destructores Estelares clase Pellaeon]].]] Fabricadores de Destructores Estelares notables a través de las eras incluían a los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat,Dark Empire Sourcebook MotorEstelar Rendili,Imperial Sourcebook, p. 60 y la Corporación de Ingeniería de la República. Diseños posteriores Incluso aunque la Alianza Galáctica continuó usando y produciendo Destructores Estelares, más tarde decidieron llamar a sus nuevas naves como "transportes de batalla" para prevenir que la gente recordara los antiguos símbolos de terror Imperiales.Betrayal En el momento de la Guerra Sith-Imperial, el resurgimiento del Imperio utilizó el [[Destructor Estelar clase Pellaeon|Destructores Estelares clase Pellaeon]], el cual era descrito como una de las naves de guerra más grandes y poderosas de su tiempo, con sistemas de armas sin igual. El Imperio Sith liderado por Darth Krayt más tarde construyó un Destructor Estelar Avanzado mucho más grandes y armado, el Imperious, el cual fue robado por el Remanente de la Alianza Galáctica liderado por Gar Stazi cuando estaba operativo.Star Wars Legacy: Indomitable Diseños conocidos [[Archivo:ISD egvv.jpg|right|thumb|180px|Planos de un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]].]] Destructor Estelar clase Agresor El Destructor Estelar clase Agresor fue un diseño experimental, cuyos planos y nave prototipo fueron robados por el Consorcio de Zann y modificados. El Consorcio usó a las naves clase Agresor como una de sus naves capitales más poderosas. Destructor clase Bakura El Destructor Estelar clase Bakura fue creado por Bakura después de la Batalla de Bakura en 4 DBY. Fue construido alrededor de un reactor de aniquilación de un Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II y fue de 850 metros de largo. Tres destructores participaron en la Batalla de la Estación Centralia en 18 DBY. Destructor Estelar Chiss Los Destructores Estelares Chiss eran naves de guerra con forma de aguja con 1.000 metros de largo, construido por los chiss y armados con masers. Participaron en la Guerra del Enjambre contra los killiks en 36 DBY. Destructor Estelar clase Gladiador La clase Gladiador fue una pequeña clase de Destructor Estelar usado para subyugar sistemas extranjeros y forzar el orden. fue de 500 metros de largo, y tenía un gran hangar en su frente, con una puerta de hangar abriéndose hacia la proa. ''Harrow'' El Harrow fue similar en apariencia a un Destructor Estelar clase Victoria, pero tenía dos motores principales y dos motores auxiliares en lugar de tres principales y cuatro auxiliares. La nave solo tenía un hangar. En los años tempranos de la Nueva República, participó en varias escaramuzas con el Escuadrón Pícaro antes de ser derrotado. Destructor Estelar clase Imperator/Imperial I La clase Imperator de 1.600 metros de largo fue creada temprano en las Guerras Clon, pero solo vio un despliegue amplio después del alzamiento del Imperio Galáctico. Después de la Gran Purga Jedi, la clase fue renombrada a Imperial, pero el nombre original fue usado en algunos documentos oficiales. Simbolizó la tiranía de la regla Imperial y fue usado por toda la galaxia durante muchas décadas, incluso mucho tiempo después de la caída del Imperio y el establecimiento de la Nueva República y más tarde de la Alianza Galáctica, quien apropió muchas naves y las usó en sus armadas. Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II La clase Imperial II fue desplegada años después del primer modelo, con algunas modificaciones cosméticas. Se volvió la norma para la Armada Imperial, con algunos Imperial I siendo re-equipados para que se asemejaran más al segundo modelo. Destructor Estelar clase Imperioso El Destructor Estelar Avanzado Imperioso fue construido por los Astilleros de Mon Calamari para el Imperio Sith de Darth Krayt. Fue robado por el Remanente de la Alianza Galáctica cuando se completó y se volvió su nave insignia. Destructor Estelar Interdictor El Destructor Estelar Interdictor estaba compuesto de varios diseños de Destructores Estelares equipados con proyectores de pozos gravitatorios basados en los del crucero Inmovilizador 418 más pequeño. Nave de comunicaciones principal La nave de comunicaciones principal fue usada por el Imperio en la Batalla de Endor en 4 DBY. Interfirió los escáneres abordo de las naves Rebeldes, haciéndoles imposible decir si el escudo de la estación de batalla Estrella de la Muerte II había caído. La nave fue destruida durante la batalla por cazas estelares Rebeldes. Destructor Estelar clase Nebulosa/Defensor La clase Nebula, también conocida como la clase Defensor, fue una clase de naves de guerras caras y poderosas. Fueron de solo 1.000 metros de largo, pero su poder de fuego era lo suficientemente poderoso para dominar cualquier clase de Destructor Estelar conocida y también podía destruir algunos Super Destructores Estelares. Debido a las necesidades de poder, eran sumamente caros y tuvieron una producción relativamente pequeña. A pesar de esto, se desenvolvieron bien como flotas de núcleo durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Destructor Estelar clase Pellaeon La clase Pellaeon fue construida 100 años después de la Batalla de Endor y el comienzo de la caída del primer Imperio Galáctico. Fue hecho por APK para el Imperio Fel, y estaba basado en la clase Imperial y también incorporó algunos elementos del [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]]. Más tarde sirvió como la nave insignia del Imperio Sith de Darth Krayt. Destructor Estelar clase Rejuvenecedor La clase Rejuvenecedor fue una clase que luchó durante el casi-fin de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong en 29 DBY. Destructor Estelar clase República La clase República tenía una fase de diseño grande, empezando como un nuevo diseño de nave de guerra a principios de la Nueva República, pero solo desplegado en pequeñas cantidades después de la Operación Mano Sombría. Las naves fueron distribuidas a varias fuerzas de trabajo en algún momento antes de la Crisis de la Flota Oscura. Fueron de 1.250 metros de largo y a pesar de ser más grande que la clase Nebula, fueron más débiles que ella, siendo menos poderosos que un Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II. ''Shockwave'' El Shockwave fue un Destructor Estelar pesado construido por el Caudillo Harrsk en sus astilleros secretos del Núcleo Profundo. Se asemejó a un Destructor Estelar clase Imperial demasiado grande, estaba armado con armas de gran energía, y podía eliminar a una nave clase Victoria de un disparo. Esta nave fue destruida por una flota enemiga en la Batalla de la Fortaleza de Harrsk en 12 DBY. Destructor Estelar (Nar Shaddaa) Este Destructor Estelar fue un cruce entre la clase Imperial y Venator, con características de ambos diseños y con una abolladura hacia la proa. Destructor Estelar clase Tector La clase Tector fue un diseño sin hangar que fue construido durante las Guerras Clon, pero solo desplegado ampliamente durante el reinado del Imperio Galáctico. Al igual que la clase Imperial, vio servicio por décadas. Destructor Estelar clase Turbulento La clase Turbulento fue un pequeño tipo de Destructor Estelar construido por el Remanente Imperial en 40 DBY y desplegado hacia el fin de la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica. Destructor Estelar clase Venator La clase Venator fue de 1.137 metros de largo, y tuvo la función doble de nave de guerra y transporte durante las Guerras Clon. Sirvieron como naves insignia Jedi durante las guerras, y estaba muy vinculado con ellos, lo cual llevo a su abandono gradual por el Imperio Galáctico. Su otra debilidad fueron sus grandes puertas de hangar, las cuales eran vulnerables mientras se abrían y cerraban. Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I La clase Victoria I fue apresurada para que saliera del desarrollo como parte del Proyecto de Iniciativa Victor entre APK y MotorEstelar Rendili. Fueron de 900 metros de largo y no estaban tan bien hechos como otros diseños de Destructor Estelar, a pesar de campañas anteriores exitosas como la caza de la Flota Baluarte durante las Guerras Clon. La clase Victoria I todavía se las arregló para servir por muchas décadas y para gobiernos galácticos sucesivos, a pesar de sus defectos. Destructor Estelar clase Victoria II La clase Victoria II fue hecha justo después del establecimiento del Imperio Galáctico, y fue producida en cantidades incluso más pequeñas que las de la clase Victoria I. Entre bastidores left|thumb|200px|Concepto artístico por [[Ralph McQuarrie de un puente de un Destructor Estelar clase Imperial.]] En la pista de comentario del DVD de La Venganza de los Sith, George Lucas se refirió a la nave del General Grievous, un [[Destructor/carguero clase Providencia|destructor/carguero clase Providencia]], como un "Destructor Estelar." Ésto puede significar que el término "Destructor Estelar" no se limita a naves de guerra con forma de daga, lo que se ajusta con la existencia de la clase Bakura. Sin embargo, ésto sea probablemente solo una generalización. Curiosamente, el término "Destructor Estelar" es usado para las diferentes clases de destructores y como un término general para la mayoría de las naves de guerra con forma de daga usadas por el Imperio, desde fragatas pequeñas como el Demoledor a acorazados gigantes como el Ejecutor y el Eclipse. Ésto ha creado algo de confusión, ya que muchas fuentes a menudo no especifican la clase de nave de guerra de la que están hablando, escribiendo "Destructor Estelar" o "Destructor Estelar Imperial." Desde que muchas historias se han concentrado históricamente en la clase Imperial, es usado como una referencia por defecto a menos que se indique lo contrario. Un set de LEGO mostrando al Destructor Estelar ha sido lanzado. Incluye a los soldados de asalto, Darth Vader, R2-Q5, el Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, los Oficiales Imperiales, y Guardias Reales. En los subtítulos de las películas de la trilogía original, "Destructor Estelar" es comúnmente deletreado erróneamente como "destructorestelar." Apariciones *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * * * * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''The Brink'' *''To the Vanishing Point'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Las Guerras Clon Capítulo 22'' *''Las Guerras Clon Capítulo 23'' *''Las Guerras Clon Capítulo 25'' *''Star Wars: Republic'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition: Breaking News: Confederacy Storms Duro'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''Star Wars Episodia III: La Venganza de los Sith'' / cómic / novela / novela junior *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''The Order of Outcasts'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 11: Vector, Part 5'' *''The First to Strike'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * *[[Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza (videojuego)|Videojuego de Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza]] / novela *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' cómic *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Deathtroopers'' *''Star Wars Empire 7: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Star Wars Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars Marvel'' *''To Fight Another Day'' * Combat Moon}} *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''A Grand Admiral Returns'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire'' (audio) *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 21: Indomitable, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' Fuentes * *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' * *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' * *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' * *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' * * * *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * * *''Star Wars'' Customizable Card Game * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Galactic Empire—Ships of the Fleet'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * * *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Galaxy at War'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' *''Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire'' * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' *''Forged in Battle''}} Notas y referencias *Destructor Estelar Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Variantes de Destructor Estelar Categoría:Tipos de naves estelares